


Things You Said...series

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: A series of drabble based on Tumblr Prompts: Things You Said





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things you said while inside me

“Did you lock the front door?”

Whatever Scully’s expecting him to say, it’s certainly not this. She frowns, opens her mouth to answer and then suddenly realizes she doesn’t have a response to his question. Her mind is otherwise occupied. Her entire body is otherwise occupied right now. 

Barely even registering her reaction, Mulder continues. “I’ll check in a second.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Didn’t you hear Mrs Bronstein this afternoon?” Closing her eyes, Scully shakes her head. “She thinks she disturbed an intruder last night.” She gasps, though Mulder pays no attention. “You can’t be too careful Scully, it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“Mulder –”

He stills, and Scully starts pondering where she could hide his cold, dead body. “You should have a word with your super, see if he can’t put some additional security on the front door –”

“Are you serious right now?” She’s unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice. Mulder looks down at her, a bemused smile on his face.

“What?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Squeezing her thighs around Mulder’s waist, Scully tries to draw him closer to encourage him to keep moving, but he resists. Realizing he’s playing with her now, she throws her head back in frustration. “Mulder, will you fucking move?”

“I can’t.”

“You can’t? Why the hell not?”

“You feel too good.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“It is if I’m trying not to come.”

Her frustration now replaced by amusement, Scully giggles. “I’m not sure if you’ve ever had sex before Mulder, but you’re allowed to come.”

“Not before you.” He sighs, his body deadly still. “I want to make this good for you.”

“And you will do, as long as you move.” He doesn’t look quite convinced. “Mulder, I guarantee that if you move you’ll make this very good for me.” She lifts her hips in invitation.

Laughing, Mulder finally takes the hint and thrusts forward gently, the movement eliciting a contented sigh from his partner.

“See,” she adds, already feeling the tell-tale signs of her impending release. “It’s already so much better.” Less than half a dozen strokes later and she’s flying, while Mulder grits his teeth and tries his best to ride out Scully’s orgasm with her. It’s no use however, and moments later he climaxes too, collapsing on top of his partner breathlessly. Scully rubs his back, and when he pulls back to look at her, she’s smiling sweetly up at him.

“You could get an intruder alarm,” he suggests, wincing as Scully slaps his chest.

“If that’s your idea of pillow talk Mulder,” she says. “You know where Mrs Bronstein lives.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you said to my mom when she caught us during sex in her kitchen

“Would you like some coffee Maggie?”

Scully glares at her partner across the table. She’s tempted to pinch herself, half convinced she’s dreaming. Clearing her throat, she shakes her head in Mulder’s direction, then dares a glance at her mom, who’s sitting in the chair next to her. The atmosphere is tense to say the least, and Scully just wants the ground to open up and swallow her, and Mulder too. Especially Mulder too, who seems to be unable to shut up. His nerves are getting to him, that much is clear, but he’s only making things worse for them both.

“No thank you Fox,” Maggie replies, politely but curtly. “Thank you for offering me coffee in my own home.”

His face flushing, Mulder nods and mumbles an apology, as Scully directs a swift kick to his ankle to get his attention. His blush deepens as he meets his partner’s eye. “I…I really should be going,” he says, glancing down at his watch, only to find he isn’t wearing one. “It’s getting late.”

Trust Mulder to ditch her now, when the going gets tough Scully thinks to herself. Maggie too looks surprised at his admission, though a little relieved too.

“Aren’t you going to stay until the morning?”

Mulder looks so uncomfortable now it’s almost unbearable. The whole situation is just too awkward. Both Scully and her partner are supposed to be staying at her mom’s for Christmas. It’s the first year that Maggie has all of her surviving children and their families, spouses and significant others together since before Bill died, and she’d wanted it to be a special occasion. And it had. Christmas Day had passed without any incident – everyone had remained friends, there were no arguments, gifts were exchanged, the children played quite contentedly together, and Maggie prepared a beautiful lunch. In the evening after the children had been put to bed, the adults continued their day, enjoying a few alcoholic drinks together while sharing memories of Christmases past. They’d then all headed up to bed, all but Mulder and Scully, who’d offered to do the dishes. At least that was the intention. They had at least started the clean-up when a towel war broke out and then the next thing they knew they were making out in Maggie Scully’s kitchen. It didn’t stop there however and, once they were satisfied that the adults were all asleep, one thing led to another and soon Scully was perched on the edge of the counter, with Mulder pumping in and out of her like his life depended on it. They were quiet, they’d tried their best to be quiet, but they’d failed to hear the sound of someone descending the stairs, on a quest to get a fresh glass of water. It wasn’t until Maggie stepped into the kitchen and dropped her glass in surprise that they’d even realized they’d had company. While Maggie busied herself with clearing up the shattered shards of glass, Mulder and Scully had rushed to fix their clothes and make themselves look more presentable, repeating apologies as they did so. And now they were here, sat around the kitchen table like naughty school children, waiting to be yelled at.

“I think it might be best if I leave,” Mulder replies quietly.

“You’ve been drinking, you can’t drive home,” Scully pipes up, raising her eyebrows in challenge. She’s not quite ready for him to leave just yet – she doesn’t want to face her mom and brothers alone in the morning.

“I can call a cab.”

“Nonsense,” says Maggie. “It’s late. Besides,” she adds, her lips twitching up into a grin. “If you’re not here in the morning everyone will ask where you are. I’m sure you won’t want me to tell them.”

Scully buries her head in her hands, while Mulder looks as though he’s about to cry. “Mrs Scully –”

“Maggie.”

“Right. I umm…we’re sorry for what you saw.” He can’t quite bring himself to say it.

“Sorry that I saw it.”

“Yes.”

“But not sorry it happened.”

“No…yes…no, I…this is your house, and Dana and I shouldn’t have done…what we did.”

“Fox, I’m aware that you and my daughter are in a relationship. I know Dana isn’t a blushing virgin.”

“Oh god mom please!”

“I appreciate that you have…urges…”

Scully presses her fingers hard against her forehead. If this is a dream, she’d really like to wake up now.

“But I would just appreciate it in future if you kept those…urges…to yourself until you at least got to the bedroom.”

This is even more mortifying than the time Scully’s father walked in on her dry humping her college boyfriend on the living room sofa. At least then Ahab had been unwilling to meet her eye, let alone talk to her for a few days afterwards, whereas Maggie seems determined to make them squirm.

“Of course,” Mulder replies, his voice strained. It had been a good day up until now, a fun, warm family Christmas, and the sex had been pretty damn good too, before they were interrupted. They should have waited, Scully tells herself. It was Mulder’s fault for starting it, for abandoning their towel fight to pin her to the counter and thrust his tongue in her mouth. Bastard.

“At least I was the one who walked in on you,” Maggie continues, not letting up. “At least it wasn’t Bill. Imagine what he’d say.”

“What who’d say?” asks Bill, as he pads into the kitchen yawning. “You guys are still up?” He pauses by a cupboard to retrieve a glass, and then continues to the sink, pouring himself some water. When he’s done, he takes a hearty swig before lifting himself up on the counter, the same counter that barely ten minutes before Mulder and Scully had been enjoying a very merry Christmas indeed. The two of them along with Maggie flinch, but he pays no attention. “What’s going on?”

After a moment Maggie smiles and shakes her head. “Nothing dear.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you said when you were scared

Mulder entered Scully’s hospital room, pausing in the doorway as he took in the sight of his partner, curled up in the bed with her back to the door. He stepped inside, taking care not to make a sound, and walked over to the bed, coming to a stand in front of her. She was so pale and sleeping so soundly that for a moment he panicked and thought the end had come, but then he registered her measured breathing and allowed himself to relax, just a little. He reached out tentatively, brushing his hand through her hair, then changed his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her, after all Scully needed her rest, especially now. As he watched her sleep Mulder felt his emotions bubble to the surface. This was all his fault. Scully should be living a long and happy life, not spending time in hospital hooked up to all kinds of machines while her body eventually gave up on her. She should die from old age in her own bed with her husband and children around her, not from cancer, cancer given to her to punish her for working on the X Files. To punish them both. He’d been promised a cure for his partner, but the chip had yet to make any difference to her health. Without a viable cure Scully was going to die, and despite his best efforts, there was nothing he could do to save her.

His legs buckling with the realization that he’d failed, Mulder sank to his knees, feeling the tears begin to fall. Scully was everything to him, he couldn’t bear the thought of her no longer being in his life. Resting his head on the edge of the mattress he cried, unable to stop the sobs from escaping as he laid his hand on Scully’s arm, wanting to feel her, to reassure himself that for the moment she was still alive. He was so caught up in his emotions that he didn’t feel the mattress shift, and it wasn’t until he heard his partner speak that he realized Scully was no longer asleep.

“Mulder?”

He lifted his head, instantly sobering as he saw Scully looking down at him, her face tired but full of concern. “Hey.”

“Mulder what’s happened?”

He forced a smile. “Nothing. Sorry for waking you.”

Scully however, had always been able to see through his lies. Coming awake she reached out, wiping away his tears. “Has something happened?”

Not trusting himself to speak, Mulder shook his head. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. “Everything’s fine.” Except for the fact you’re dying, his mind supplied.

Her own eyes clouding with tears, Scully took hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly. She tugged, encouraging him to stand up and join her on the bed, but he shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, feeling a fresh wave of emotion threaten to overwhelm him.

“Mulder, please.” She tugged on his hand once more and this time he rose, perching on the side of Scully’s hospital bed. Pulling him in towards her, she wrapped her arms around him and encouraged him to lie down next to her, guiding his head onto her chest. She held him silently while he cried, rubbing his back and kissing his crown tenderly, aware that he’d speak when he was ready. When he finally looked up he realized she was crying too. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” he repeated, wiping away her tears this time.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

He huffed out a laugh. Everything was wrong. “I’m scared Scully,” was all he replied. Scully nodded in understanding.

“Me too.”

“I don’t want you to die.” That was the understatement of the century.

“I know you don’t.” She sniffed and kissed him once again.

“I’m not going to let you die.”

“Mulder –”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be here.” He tried to pull away but Scully was in no hurry to relinquish her grasp on him. Instead he settled for scooting up in the bed so his head was resting on her pillow and the two of them were eye to eye. “I just came in to check on you. The last thing you need right now is me throwing a pity party.”

She gave him a sad smile. “I’m glad you’re here,” she replied, to his surprise. “My mom and Bill look at me as though I’m already dead, the doctors too. You’re the only one who hasn’t given up on me.” Her voice hitched as she continued. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“I can’t give up on you,” he said. “I’m not willing to let you go.”

“Mulder, when the time comes –”

Mulder reached out, pressing his finger to Scully’s lips to silence her. “Don’t give up,” he replied, telling himself that as much as his partner. “Just promise me that.”

“I won’t…I promise.”

“I can’t imagine a world with you Scully,” he continued, moving his hand and wrapping his arm around her waist. “I don’t want to imagine a world with you in it. I can’t do this without you. I love you.”

His words were met with silence, and for a moment Mulder wondered whether Scully had even heard him. But she had, her frown telling him everything he needed to know. He waited for her to push him away, to order him out of her hospital room, but she didn’t. She wasn’t angry, he realized. Just a little confused.

“Mulder, if you’re saying this just because I’m dying –”

“No,” he interrupted, eager for her to know that wasn’t the case. “I mean it, I’ve meant it for a long time now. I should have said something sooner but…well I figured I didn’t want you to shoot me again, so I needed to wait until you were in hospital without your weapon to hand.” Fresh tears clouded her eyes, and for the first time that night Mulder allowed himself to smile. “I love you Scully. I love you for having my back, for sticking with me through everything, for keeping me honest, for trusting me and believing in me. I love you for fighting, for being strong and for not giving up.” He sniffed, rubbing his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss. “And even though I’m a little scared you’re about to punch me, I want you to get better…no, I need you to get better, so I can take you out to dinner and buy you flowers and dance with you and make every other guy and girl in the room jealous, and to take you home and kiss you on the doorstep so that all of your neighbors see that I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

As he paused, Scully opened her mouth to speak. He waited for her to tell him he was an idiot, or to ask him to go home, but instead she surprised him. “And then what happens?” She snuggled in closer, and Mulder knew he would do absolutely anything in his power to make his wishes for them come true.

“And then…I would make you breakfast in bed the next morning.”

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

“A lot.”

“Me too.”

“Mulder?”

“Mmm?”

She kissed him tentatively on the lips. It all happened so quickly that he was almost convinced he was dreaming. “I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you said when you were drunk and Things you said when you thought I was asleep

Mulder hears Scully long before she reaches the front door. He mutes the television as he hears voices coming along the pathway, and then he realizes it is in fact just the one voice. Scully’s talking to herself, loudly. It must have been a good night, he says to himself. Smiling, he gets to his feet and heads over to the door, just as he hears Scully’s key scrape against the lock, again and again. She’s drunk obviously, unable to unlock the door, and so he decides to help her out. He opens the door, unable to stop himself from laughing as Scully falls into the house, landing flat on her face.

“Cinderella returns from the ball,” he comments dryly, helping his partner to her feet. She stands, looking a little dazed, and it’s then that he notices that her arms, dress and legs are covered in mud, most likely due to her falling over as she approached the house. The jacket she’d slipped on earlier that evening to go out in appears to have been lost somewhere. She’s still wearing one high heel, but is carrying the other. A very good night, Mulder thinks, wondering whether he can get away with taking a photograph of her without her noticing. He chances it, retrieving his phone from his back pocket and snapping a quick picture. Maybe he’ll print it off and make it into a birthday card for her.

Scully looks at him and shoots him a sweet smile. “Honey I’m hoooome!” she announces, a little too loudly, and then throws her arms around him, pressing herself against him.

“So I see. You’re home early.”

Pulling back, Scully looks at her wrist, trying to see what time it is, but it’s then she realizes she’s not wearing a watch. “Time issit Muller?”

“11.38pm,” replies Mulder, looking at his phone for confirmation before putting it back in his pocket. He’ll likely need both hands to get Scully up into bed. “It’s a New Year’s Eve party Scully, I thought you were going to stay for the main event.” A colleague of Scully’s was hosting a New Year’s party, and the two of them were invited. Scully wanted to go, and Mulder wanted her to too – he wanted her to have a life after all – but it wasn’t really his thing. He’d told her he didn’t mind, complained he was too old to be up late anyway, and insisted he was going to get an early night. That was the plan anyway.

“No.” Scully pouts up at him. “I wanted to kiss you at midnight.”

“That’s sweet Scully.” She looks so wasted though, he’s not sure she’d even get her kiss on target. “How was the party?”

Scully flings the shoe she’s holding across the room, just missing the television, then kicks off the one she’s wearing, immediately losing a few inches in height. “Good,” she answers slowly, looking down at herself and frowning as she notices the mud. “I think I fell over.”

“A few times by the looks of you. Don’t tell me you walked home?”

She shakes her head. “I got a cab.”

“The driver wouldn’t bring you to the front fdoor?”

Lifting her arms, Scully shrugs. “He was trying to charge me 80 dollars, so I told him to stop the car, and I called him an asshole, and I walked the rest of the way.” She’s slurring her words now, and Mulder can’t help but smile. It’s rare that Scully lets herself go, and he likes to see her enjoy herself. Plus, though she’s drunk, she’s home in time for him to kiss her as the ball drops. Just like old times. “You should have come to the party,” she says, changing the subject. “I missed you.”

“I know, but you know me Scully, I hate playing nice with people. Besides, you seemed to have a good time.”

“They all asked me where my husband was.” She’s still in his arms, and Mulder suspects that were he to let go, she’d fall over once again. He’s not about to test the theory. “They all think you’re my husband. Why aren’t you my husband?”

“Well…I asked remember…?” He recalls the time, just after they’d conceived William, but before Scully had found out she was pregnant. They were so happy, practically living together at Scully’s apartment, and so one morning Mulder had proposed in the spur of the moment when they were in bed. His question had taken Scully by surprise, and she’d asked for some time to think. Unfortunately, not long after, Mulder had disappeared, his body been found, and when he’d finally been brought back to life they were in a different place and had to find their way back to one another. Life hasn’t been on their side since. Until now.

“But you haven’t asked since.”

“Until recently I was a wanted man Scully.” He grins, then leans down to kiss her nose. “Is this your way of telling me you want to get married?” If ever he broaches the subject when she’s sober, Scully seems to dismiss the idea, but it appears once she’s had a drink or two, she changes her mind.

“We live together, we have a baby together…” Thank god she’s drunk, Mulder thinks. She still finds it hard to discuss their son without crying. “…and we have sex together a lot…more than some other couples do if the staff room conversations are true.”

“The sex is the first thing to go when you’re married,” Mulder jokes, and Scully’s eyes widen. He shakes his head to let her know he’s joking.

“I just want to go to parties and when I’m asked where my husband is I can tell them exactly where he is, and not have to make excuses or get embarrassed or…” She pauses, tilting her head and running a hand through Mulder’s hair, suddenly distracted. “Hi.”

He snorts. God she’s drunk. “Hi.”

“I like your hair tonight. Did you cut it?”

“It looks pretty much the same as it did before you left.”

“It does?”

“Yeah…” Tonight is not the night to discuss marriage, he thinks, though he’ll happily remind her of the conversation in the morning – maybe the morning after, as Scully’s likely to have the hangover from hell in a few hours time. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.”

“Good idea,” she replies, her hands immediately sliding up underneath Mulder’s t-shirt. “I’ve got plans for you.”

She’ll be asleep in ten minutes max, he thinks. “Oh really?”

“Mmhmm…it’s the Holidays which means we get to celebrate. If you’re a good boy I might let you try the thing that you really like to do.” She waggles her eyebrows and raises herself up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Mulder’s lips. She stumbles however, head-butting his chin, but doesn’t appear fazed by it.

“I think…we should hold that thought for tomorrow maybe.” As much as he’d like to make love to Scully tonight, it’s not happening. She’s far too drunk, and Mulder would like her to at least remember it all in the morning.

“Take me to bed,” Scully orders, tugging on his shirt. He allows her to divest him of it, but then takes hold of her hands before she can move on to his jeans. “You lead the way.”

Thinking she’s onto a promise, Scully turns and stumbles as she begins to climb the stairs. Thankfully Mulder is on hand to help her up. “You look like you could do with a shower,” he remarks as they head upstairs. “But I’m not sure that’s a good idea with how much you’ve been drinking.”

“We could try that thing you like in the shower?” comes a hopeful voice.

“Maybe tomorrow.”

At the top of the stairs, Mulder takes hold of Scully’s hand and leads her to the bedroom. He lets go of her as he moves over to the bed in search of her nightclothes, while Scully suddenly begins bouncing on the spot. “I need the bathroom,” she says, pointing towards the wardrobe. Mulder nods, but quickly turns her in the direction of the en suite. “That way,” he says, and she nods confidently. “I knew that.”

While Scully is in the bathroom Mulder busies himself by pulling back the comforter on Scully’s side of the bed. He’s just about to start getting ready for bed himself when suddenly he hears an almighty crash in the bathroom. Forgetting all about his pjs, he rushes into the bathroom, stopping short when he sees his partner on the floor, her panties wrapped around her ankles. “Scully…” He’s by her side in seconds, helping her back up onto her feet. “What happened?”

“Somebody moved the toilet,” she murmurs, and with Mulder’s help manages to find the toilet seat the second time round. Mulder props her up as she pees, then shakes his head, amused. “I didn’t think I’d have to help you pee until we were at least in our eighties Scully,” he comments. “The next time I get drunk and you shout at me, I’m going to remind you of this very moment.” When she’s done, he helps her up and to the sink, and while she’s busy washing her hands, he wets a washcloth and wipes the mud off of her arms and legs. “I figure you’ll appreciate a shower more in the morning.”

Back in the bedroom, Mulder helps Scully out of her clothes and into her pjs, and then into bed. He turns to throw her soiled dress into the laundry basket, and then returns to the bed to tuck in his partner, only to realize she’s asleep already. He knew it. “So much for sexy times Scully,” he murmurs with a grin, then changes into his own pjs and heads into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he’s finished, he returns to the bedroom and slips into bed, scooting over to Scully, who seems dead to the world. “Happy New Year,” he whispers, sneaking a look at the clock. 12.02 am. She’s just missed it. He kisses her lightly on the lips, intending to do so again when she’s awake and the world has stopped spinning. “One day Scully, when you least expect it, I’m going to ask you to marry me.” He turns over and switches out the light, then startles as Scully’s voice sounds out.

“One day Muller, I’m going to say yes.” 

By the time he’s turned the bedside lamp back on, Scully is fast asleep once again.


End file.
